


Hero...., I Am Proud Of Being Part Of That Family Line:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Beer, Bloodline/Family Line, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Discovery, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e22 Waimaka 'Ele'ele (Black Tears), Established Relationship, General, Heroes & Heroines, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memorials, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Tributes, Trunk/Chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After Steve pays his tribute at theArizona Memorial, The Five-O Commander invites his lover over, so they can go through his grandfather's stuff, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy!!!!*





	Hero...., I Am Proud Of Being Part Of That Family Line:

*Summary: After Steve pays his tribute at the **_Arizona Memorial_** , The Five-O Commander invites his lover over, so they can go through his grandfather's stuff, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett thought that latest case was tough, When it ended, He went to pay his respects at the memorial, & then invited his lover over afterwards. He handed over a beer to his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & kissed him, "There you go, Babe", as he sits next to him, & hugs him close to him, as he opens his grandfather's trunk from his time in the Navy, "I can't believe that I am gonna meet my grandfather for the first time, _We_ are gonna meet him for the first time", he said excitingly to his lover, who has a smile on his face.

 

"Me too, He would've been so proud of the amazing accomplishments that you made, since returning, & moving back to Hawaii, I know I don't regret anything that happened, & I don't look back at the "What if's ?", I am so happy & in love with you, I don't look back, & I am so happy that everything that turned all right for me, I owe that to you".

 

"I owe you as much as you owe me, Danno, I never thought I could have such an amazing life, I am so glad you are in it, & have part in it, Thank you so much for being there for me, I love you," Danny smiled, & the loudmouth detective smiled, & said, "I love you too, So much", They focused on the trunk at hand, Danny can't wait to learn more about his family history. He wanted this so much for his lover, Ever since they formed Five-O together.

 

They opened the trunk, Steve was amazed at how much stuff his grandfather had, when he was in the Navy, Everything was perfectly organized, & put together nicely. The Five-O Commander said, "God, My Grandfather was an amazing man, I can't believe I am related to him", The Blond said, "Why can't you believe it ?, You two were cut from the same cloth". That made Steve smiled, & the former seal said this in response.

 

They kissed, & he said, "Thank you for that, I just can't believe that I am discovering all of this, A Hero...., I am proud of being from that family line", The Shorter Man told his lover, "You should be, It's like a God-given talent, This is your birthright, I am **_so_** glad that you finally found what you were looking for". Steve smiled,  & said once again, "Thank you". They continued to go through all of the stuff.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
